The Captain and the Navigator
by MidnightUnderMoonlight
Summary: The solution was as obvious and clear as day: take out the captain and the navigator, and the Straw Hats shall fall. L&N.
1. Chapter 1

**The Captain and the Navigator**

_**(A/N): A story dedicated to Luffy and Nami.**_

They'd figured it out. It was simple, really. So simple that it went unnoticed and virtually ignored.

The solution was as obvious and clear as day: take out the captain and the navigator, and the Straw Hats shall fall.

So why didn't anyone think of it before?

Actually, one had. However, his plan was not executed to the best of its ability.

But luckily for the Straw Hats crew, someone had thought of a better way.

Which was the reason why Nami currently had a gun pointed to her head.

"Move just an inch and I will not hesitate to pull this trigger."

Nami felt the cold barrel of the gun against her head. The deep, resonating voice alone sent chills up and down her spine.

Zoro growled in response, his swords held up and ready for an attack. Unfortunately, his comrade's orange head was in the line of strike.

"Guys…I'm getting weaker."

"We know, Luffy," Sanji snarled, biting into his cigarette and refusing to look at his fallen captain entangled by a rope of sea stone.

His feet were itching to kick the smirk of man's face that held Nami captive.

"I cannot believe you let us get ambushed," the blond cook barked at Zoro.

"_Me_?" Zoro was outraged as he pointed one of his swords at Sanji. "You were the one on duty, you chain smoking freak!"

"They're _your_ people, Moss-Head," Sanji roared back, waving his arms at the group of hundreds of pirate hunters.

Zoro's nostrils flared. "_I'm_ not the one that got half the crew tied up!"

"Zoro…Sanji…guys this really isn't a good time to be playing the blame game," Chopper pleaded weakly.

He too, along with Robin, were bonded with ropes encrusted with the sea stone.

'_I could have easily gotten them out of this_,' Robin thought forlornly, eyes skimming from her captain to her navigator as she felt herself deteriorate with each passing moment. '_With my abilities…but I didn't think fast enough_.'

"Ch-Chopper's right," Usopp declared, albeit feebly and with little confidence. "We need to f-focus on saving Luffy and Nami."

"What do you think we've been trying to do?" Zoro turned his anger and frustration on Usopp.

"What do you want from us?" Nami asked, her question barely a whisper but it seemed to echo throughout the night. "Our treasure? Because there is none. We're broke."

Even with her life on the line, all she could think about were their finances.

The gunman, who appeared to be the ringleader in the horde of pirate hunters, tightened his grip on Nami's arm. Sanji noticed this and used all his might to stop himself from kicking the man's ass.

He laughed, bellowing low and deep. He sounded almost pleased with her inquiry.

"Treasure?" he mocked. "Well, I suppose if you think about it…yes, we are after your _treasure_."

He moved the gun from the back of her head to her temple. "Tell me, dear. How far do you think your crew could go on without their captain and their navigator? Their leader? And their only source of direction? Even just one of you would leave the crew in ruins."

Nami almost laughed. It was smart. Very smart. Take out the foundation that built the crew, the rest will collapse.

Although she could not see it, she knew the gunman was grinning. "All I need to do is shoot, and your crew will lose one of the best navigators in the world."

He stepped aside to look at her. "One of the few people capable of navigating the Grand Line."

Nami was becoming rather angry with the accusation that underlined his twisted comment.

Her hands were fisted at her sides, brushing past the pleats of her skirt and fully aware that her clima-tact was not underneath it, but tossed to the side of the ship in the aftermath of a struggle.

"They'll find another one," she argued. "There are other navigators just as good as I am."

"…Are there?" he challenged.

"No!" Luffy argued, his voice slurred from the power of the sea stone. "You're the…the only nav-navigator for the Straw Hats!"

"What's Nami going on about?" Usopp murmured to Zoro and Sanji.

"I don't know," Zoro said through clenched teeth. "But I'm getting _really_ sick of this. If they're going to shoot her, then just do it already, damn it."

Sanji's eyes flashed heatedly as he grinded his heel into Zoro's foot.

"Ahh!"

"Say that again, you good for nothing-"

A loud, abrupt shot sounded in the air.

Followed by Nami's scream.

Six figures froze in their place, eyes wide with terror and rage.

"Nami!" Chopper struggled with his ropes, his doctor instincts taking over. But it was a futile effort. He was too tired.

The orange haired navigator had fallen to the ground, clutching her shoulder in pain. Blood seeped through her fingers.

The lead gunman pulled Nami up with her good shoulder. "Will that suffice, Roronoa Zoro?"

Zoro almost dropped his swords in shock.

Sanji lunged at the gunman, but Usopp held him back.

"_You son of a _- "

Usopp pulled his arm. "W-Wait! No!"

Tears sprung from Nami's eyes. The pain was unbearable - sharp and intense.

"You…" Luffy's tone was deathly calm. "You shot my navigator."

"Indeed I did captain," the gunman smiled, showing his pearly whites.

He placed his hand atop Nami's - the hand that was grasping her shoulder in an effort to stop the bleeding and lull the pain - and pressed hard.

Nami gasped, tears streaming down her face as she felt the severe pressure of his hand over her wound.

"Now, then," the gun returned to Nami's temple. "I shall be off with your captain and your navigator. Anymore of this nonsense and distraction, and another bullet goes through your precious Nami."

Two men grabbed a hold of Luffy.

"You don't need them both," Robin spoke up.

Every head turned to look at her.

Her dark eyes regarded the gunman critically. "You said so yourself. Even one would leave us in ruins. Then why not take just one? Take whichever one you think is most important."

"Robin…" Chopper glanced up at her, confused and scared.

Despite the pain, Nami was able to let out a small, slight smile on Robin's behalf. It was a clever option. Leave Luffy behind, he'd regain his Devil Fruits powers and the crew would stop at nothing to get their navigator back. Leave her behind, and she would easily be able to strategize a way to get their captain back, knowing fully well that Luffy was a survivor.

A sneer made its way to the gunman's lips. "Do you think I'm that stupid?"

Robin frowned. "I was hopeful."

He unclenched his hold on Nami and thrust her to one of his men. "Take her and the captain back to the ship. Make sure there is a gun on her at all times. If all else fails, she's our leverage. We'll kill them both later."

The moment those last few words were spoken, an immense tension filled the crew's hearts. But at the same time, hope. They still had a chance to save their captain and navigator.

The mass of pirate hunters slowly made their way to the sides of the ship. Small boats surrounded the Going Merry, ready to take them back to their own ship.

Nami felt limp. She'd lost a lot of blood, and could barely keep her eyes open. A bullet was dodged in her shoulder, and it was slowly taking away her life.

She spared a glance at Luffy. His hat was pulled over his face and he wasn't even struggling. It looked like he didn't want to fight back.

But she knew her captain. He didn't give up easily. In fact, he didn't give up. Period.

"If I see one crewmate make a move, your navigator dies, right here, right now."

No one argued.

They'd all wordlessly agreed. If the rescue of them resulted in the deaths of their crewmates, then there would be no one to rescue.

Zoro's grip on his swords had already slackened. Chopper was crying silently as Usopp tried to comfort him by patting his head. Sanji was suppressing every urge to kill the gunman himself. And Robin sat quietly, unmoving and unwavering.

And within just a few moments, the pirate hunters were gone. Back to their ship.

Zoro was the first to move. He turned around, a sword raised in the air, and swiftly sliced off the ropes that held Robin and Chopper prisoners.

"There's no wind to move the ship," Zoro said monotonously.

"Then we won't take the damn ship," Sanji rumbled in response.

He turned to Usopp. " Drop the row boat."

The long-nosed sharpshooter nodded in understanding, and ran off to do so.

Chopper attempted to rub his eyes free of his tears.

"Do we know which way they went?" he asked, sniffling still.

Robin looked at her dear comrade gently. "They headed east. A few of the men had markings on their arms of the Marines. There may be a Marines base."

"Won't they be expecting us?" Chopper mused.

"That's good then," Zoro said, sheathing his swords back in their cases. "Their own shitty deaths won't come as a surprise."

"The rowboat's ready!" Came Usopp's voice.

Zoro cracked his knuckles unceremoniously. "Let's go take back our crew."

_**(A/N): Soooo…what do you think? Part two will be coming soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**BEFORE**_

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

And stagnant.

Nami glanced over her shoulder almost cautiously. She'd locked her door, like she usually did, but that didn't stop the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Sanji was on watch. But he was probably asleep.

Still…

She sighed in frustration and set down her quill, standing up from her desk plastered with maps.

Opening her door warily, she crept out of the room.

It was a clear night with an incessant amount of stars spread out in the vast sky. The Going Merry was at a standstill; not moving because of the lack of wind and waves.

And where was Sanji?

Nami growled under her breath. She was angry. Irritated that she was wasting her time checking on the womanizing cook and irritated that she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

And it wasn't the weather that was throwing her intuition out of control, like it usually was.

'_Why is everything so…calm?_'

A quick, unexpected creak came from behind her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Wha-"

"Grab her!"

She whipped around, only to be engulfed in darkness. Someone had covered her head with a black cloth.

Struggling ensued.

"Let go of me!"

She was kicking, clawing and swiping madly, reaching in a blind and futile attempt for her Clima Tact.

"_Shit!_"

Despite the case that covered her head, Nami smiled, knowing fully well that her right heel had made contact in a very good place of the lower torso.

"Grab her legs, damn it, _her legs_."

There were at least two of them.

"Get _off_ me!"

"Take her with the others."

Nami froze. '…_Others?_'

Her heart dropped.

No.

No. No. No. No. No. No.

Nami tried to jerk her legs out of the strong grip they were engulfed in. But it was useless.

She felt the unease and unbalance of the way the men carried her, and she knew she was going down steps.

"Drop her there," a voice growled.

"_Drop_?" Nami bit back, voice muffled by the cloth over her head.

Before she could prepare herself, the cold and hard wood floor of their ship made contact with her entire backside.

The cover was swiftly removed from her head following that.

"You couldn't 'drop' _gently_?" she said heatedly as she was dragged to her feet.

"Nami!"

Her head snapped up at the childish voice.

Chopper sat on the floor dejectedly, his entire body wrapped in rope that was encrusted with familiar bits of emerald green jewels.

Robin sat next to him, in the same position, face calm and collected.

Zoro, Sanji and Usopp stood in front of them. The swordsman was ready to fight, his steel weapons poised in the air. Sanji stood with his cigarette between his lips, glaring daggers at the man that currently had his hand around Nami's arm. Usopp simply stood with wobbly knees, trying ridiculously not to make eye contact with the men that currently encircled them.

And there were many. Possibly over a hundred. All with guns and pistols pointed at them.

But…where was Luffy?

A loud commotion to side answered her question.

Two burly men with the trademark tattoos of the Marines broke through the crowd, dragging behind them a net that looked a lot like the rope that was wrapped around Robin and Chopper.

And inside the net was Luffy, his expression faint and worn out.

"Luffy," Usopp almost whined.

A growl sounded from Zoro at the sight of their practically fallen Captain.

"I was expecting a harder fight," one of the burly men said, bringing Luffy in closer. "But all I had to do was distract him some beef jerky."

"Bastards," Nami snarled under her breath.

Unfortunately, the heavily tattooed man heard her, and simply smiled at her in response.

"Now, now dear," came the grating voice of the man who had his grip on her. "Where are your manners?"

"_Manners_?" Nami practically screamed, reaching once more for her clima tact. "You're the ones who attacked us and are holding us at gun point!"

She barely had time to assemble her triptych weapon when it was shot out of her hands by the Marine she'd insulted.

Her crew flinched in response, with Sanji taking a huge leap forward toward the tattooed Marine.

Eyes blazing, he gave the Marine a swift and hard kick to the side of his face, throwing him back several yards.

"That," he scowled, "was for almost hitting my beautiful Nami."

"And this," the cylinder rim of something cold and metal touched the side of Nami's head, "is for being one of the most wanted and dangerous crew on the Grand Line."

She paled.

_**PRESENT**_

They reached the Marine's base shortly.

And Nami felt herself growing weaker and weaker by the moment. The world around her was turning dim. She could barely make out her scenery.

"What should we do with them, Captain Alister?"

'_So that was his name_,' Nami thought bitterly.

"Put them in the cells for now," Alister directed. "Their execution should begin at sunrise."

Despite all confidence that the rest of the crew were on their way to save them, his last words still caused a chill through Nami. He'd said it effortlessly - aloof, almost.

"Alister…" Luffy's voice was weak. It even cracked. But he sounded determined.

The roguish captain turned in slight surprise at his name. He arched an eyebrow expectantly at the pair of them.

"You'll be sorry for this."

Nami's eyes rose to look at her captain's face. No emotion. Just clear, glittering dark irises. Like usual. It wasn't a threat or promise of any sort. Luffy rarely threatened.

No. It was a statement. A matter of fact.

"Maybe so, Monkey D. Luffy," Alister smiled. "But I know I won't be sorry for being the man that, at the very least, _almost_ brought down the Straw Hats crew."

They were both tossed into a cell that was, not surprisingly, coated with sea stone. Luffy, though now free from his nets and bondage, nevertheless couldn't do much to fight his way out of the place.

"Don't fret Luffy," Nami wheezed, still clutching her shoulder. "They'll be here soon."

Luffy looked at her, and for the first time she thought she glimpsed sadness.

"He shot you."

Nami chewed on her bottom lip uncertainly.

"It wasn't meant to kill me," she reasoned, unsure if she was defending Alister's instinctual actions or keeping Luffy from acting on his.

"No…but it was meant to hurt you."

She shifted, uncomfortable from the pain and the drowsiness.

"He. Hurt. You."

Nami closed her eyes, her heart becoming numb, almost not hearing Luffy. She could feel beads of sweat forming above her eyebrows. But it didn't make sense because she felt so unbelievably cold.

"Nami, your lips are really blue."

They were?

Her breathing grew haggard and harsh.

A rough hand touched her damp forehead an immediately drew back.

"Ouch!" came Luffy's outraged cry. "You're so hot!"

No. That couldn't be. She was cold. Freezing. How could her skin be hot?

Luffy's eyes were wide with fright. "Are you sick again, Nami?"

"No," she gasped, goosebumps forming on her arms. "No, Luffy."

The bullet lodged in her shoulder was causing an immense trade between sharp pain and intense numbness.

"I think," Nami paused, the beginnings of a sick felling settled in her stomach. "I think I might be allergic t-to the bullet."

Confusion engulfed her captain's face. "Allergic?"

All she could do was nod in response.

"Does that mean you might…die?"

Nami licked her lips nervously, and feeling just how chapped and dry they'd become.

"No," she lied through clenched teeth. "I won't. I can't."

_**MEANWHILE**_

Their little boat hit the beach of the Marine's base hard, and Zoro and Sanji jumped off immediately.

"I'll take the trigger happy gunman.," Zoro announced, his hands already on the handles of his swords.

"I've got Nami and Luffy," Sanji responded.

Robin, Usopp and Chopper exchanged glances.

"So, we're splitting up then?" Usopp asked.

"I believe our top priority should be saving Luffy and Nami," Robin acknowledged.

Chopper nodded enthusiastically. "Nami needs to be treated. Her bullet wound could be deadly."

Zoro unsheathed his swords. "I guess I'm going alone."

"You won't be alone for long," Sanji said, lighting a new cigarette. "Luffy might actually beat you to the bastard, soon as we find him."

A hint of smirk traced Zoro lips. "Then I'll prepare the bastard for Luffy."

Two guards stood at the entrance to the base, as expected. Robin crossed her arms, concentrating on her Devil's fruit abilities.

Hands sprung from the ground and grabbed hold of each of their legs. The guards barely had time to react before their bodies were swung in the air and smacked together, knocking them both unconscious.

Usopp laughed gleefully. "Nice one, Robin!"

The entrance doors to the base were steal and massive, well over twelve feet tall.

"It's locked from the inside," Robin said, hands tracing over the area where the knobs should have been.

"Then we'll bust it open from the outside," Sanji raised his left leg in the air.

"Wait!" Usopp shouted, stepping between his black heel and the doors. "Don't exert yourself. I have an easier and quieter way of getting in."

He reached into his side bag and extracted a couple of small, clear spheres.

"Marbles?" Chopper asked, puzzled.

Zoro glowered. "You're going to play marbles against the steel doors?"

"No, idiot!" Usopp shrieked. "They're _acid balls_. Strong enough to melt through any metal."

Robin smiled. "Very clever."

"I know," Usopp beamed smugly. "Now stand back!"

The crew didn't move a bit.

Slipping on his goggles, he took out his slingshot and launched his acid balls. The spheres splattered in the center of the doors, and a sizzling sound soon followed. Green fizz melted a hole through the doors within moments.

"Not bad," Zoro commented.

Zoro and Sanji used the hole as a means to open the doors, pulling with all their might.

"Why aren't there any guards in here?" Usopp wondered aloud., his voice echoing through the gigantic dimly lit hallway.

"Maybe they're all watching over Luffy and Nami," Chopper suggested meekly, not liking how empty the place was.

A frown tugged its way on Robin's lips. "That would not be very smart of them."

"You're right," boomed a deep voice. "That would not be very smart of us."

Five heads swiveled upwards to find themselves surrounded by countless of guards, Marines, and pirate hunters standing on the catwalks. All of which had large rifles pointed at them, and putting the Straw Hats crew in a very familiar position.

"_Another_ ambush?" Usopp whimpered.

"This is getting old," Zoro grumbled.

"Let's just finish them off so we can save Nami and Luffy," Sanji said.

The man who'd spoken earlier laughed. "They'll be executed in a few hours, Straw Hats. And all you'll have to save are a couple of worthless heads."

Chopper sniffed. "_Executed_?"

He smirked before turning back to the rest of the troops. "Fire at will!"

_**(A/N): Third (and last) shot coming soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N): Written in kind of a rush, so I apologize for any mistakes and grammar errors.**_

A shudder went through Nami as she suppressed a groan.

Luffy had taken the initiative and wrapped his arms around her, leaving her to rest between his legs and in his strong, rubbery hold.

A sheen of cold sweat had begun forming on her body, and she was slowly allowing herself to slip away. Her eyelids grew heavier with each passing moment, and she'd gotten so used to the excruciating pain in her shoulder, it was actually sufferable.

"I'll kill him."

Luffy's words hung heavily in the air. Nami almost didn't hear because he'd said it so quietly. And once again, it didn't sound like a threat, but statement.

She gazed at him through weary, tearful eyes, a small shaky smile making it's way to her lips.

"You'll have to get out of here first, idiot," she wheezed.

Even insulting her beloved captain had become a burden.

And all Luffy could do was remain silent, holding her even tighter.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Fast, countless amounts of gunshots elicited screams from Usopp and Chopper.

"Ahhh!"

The two quickly found shelter behind some crates, and continued their bawlings.

Zoro snarled when a bullet grazed his right bicep.

Sanji stood next to him, smoothly sidestepping all the ammunition. "They're horrible shots," he commented.

And it was true.

The shots being fired were easily evaded by Robin as well.

"Perhaps we should end this soon?" she suggested, ducking slightly and allowing a bullet to speed by her head.

"I'll take care of that," Zoro said, raising two of his swords in the air above his head.

He spun them in his hands simultaneously. Slowly at first, allowing them gain speed, like a windmill.

Shots continued to be fired, but it was useless.

The power of Zoro's spinning swords deflected every bullet, creating an almost force field-like barrier between them and the guns. His swords repelled the bullets with such great force, they were fired back at the guards.

"Ah!"

"Ow!"

"I'm hit! I'm hit!"

"Fallback! _Fallback_!"

Usopp and Chopper peaked over the crates at that announcement, both still trembling uncontrollably.

The guards had disappeared in a retreat.

"I-Is it over?" Chopper asked.

Robin smiled at them. "For now."

Usopp jumped from his crouched position. "Alright!" he pumped his fist into the air. "We did it!"

Robin's smile broadened. "We?"

Usopp grinned sheepishly. "Uh, Zoro did it."

Zoro placed his swords back in their respective cases. "Like I said, I'll take the shithead leader."

"We'll meet you there after we get Nami and Luffy," Sanji started to walk off.

"Hold on!" Usopp shouted, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. "Do we even know where anyone is?"

Robin crossed her arms. "I would assume we open every door. Trial-and-error."

"Sounds good to me," Zoro said, and disappeared down one of the many dark corridors.

"That cabbage top is going to get lost," Sanji mumbled.

"He usually finds his way eventually," Robin said, eyes shining. "Shall we go?"

_**ONEPIECE ONEPIECE ONEPIECE**_

Luffy wouldn't let her go. He held on to Nami incredibly tightly - so tight that he could feel every curve of her body. He could feel her shaking so well that it felt like he, himself, was shaking.

"Stay awake," he begged. "Please, _please_ stay awake."

He received a haggard sigh from Nami in answer.

Her skin had become paler than the moon within just a few moments and the area around her wound had taken a very hot feeling.

"L-Luffy," Nami rasped. "I want to sleep."

Normally, Luffy would have consented to her wishes, but something told him if she were to close her bright brown eyes, they would never open again.

"No," he said, bringing her form closer than humanly possible. "You can't"

"Please," she solicited deliriously. "Just for a bit, Luffy. I p-promise."

He shook his head determinedly. "_No_."

Nami wasn't even aware of what she was saying. She just knew that she wanted to rest her eyes, and here was this boy who wouldn't let her. The way he was holding her, it was hard to fall asleep peacefully. And she so desperately ached for that sense of peace.

A sudden loud commotion to the left caused a jolted reaction from Luffy, and he nearly hit the roof in surprise.

Blinking owlishly, Luffy could only stare as one of the guards standing at their entrance to the dungeons was thrown across the room, hitting the wall.

A few seconds later, a second guard was hurled in the same direction, crashing into the wall again and falling right on top the first guard.

And again, a third time. A fourth, and a fifth.

"Filthy roaches," cursed a very familiar voice.

"Sanji!" Luffy exclaimed in pure delight.

Usopp stood beside Sanji, staring at the pile of guards with a wistful expression. "They didn't try very hard, did they?"

"Nami!" Chopper cried, running up to the bars of the prison when he saw her weak state.

Upon touching steel poles encrusted with sea stone, he immediately shied away and jumped back with an whimpering shriek.

"Stand back, Luffy," Sanji ordered.

Luffy backed into the far corner of the prison, cradling Nami in his arms bridal style.

Biting back every curse phrase in his body, Sanji stepped up to the cell and swiftly kicked the door with all his might.

The result was a few deeply bent bars.

Sanji tried to rattle the door open, but it didn't work.

He growled, turning to Usopp. "Don't you have any more of those acid marbles?"

Usopp held up a single clear ball. "Just one," he said forlornly. "I'm not sure if it'll work against the sea stone."

"Just do it, Long-Nose," Sanji said, stepping aside.

Rolling his shoulders animatedly, Usopp pulled out his trusty slingshot and took aim at the bent lock on the door.

The effect was immediate. It burst on contact and spread across the metal bars like wild fire, melting all within reach.

"It seems that the sea stones actually help," Robin commented thoughtfully.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," Chopper chanted, bouncing on the heels of his hooves.

Sanji took hold of what was left of the bars of the prison cell and effortlessly pulled open the door.

Chopper rushed in, watery eyes inspecting every inch of Nami. Luffy crouched down to allow the doctor to do his work.

Nami's breath came in short, quick, but heavy huffs. Tugging on the collar and sleeve of her top, Chopper nearly screamed in disgust and fright at the bullet wound to her shoulder.

"Oh, no…"

"What is it?" Sanji asked urgently.

Chopper shook his little head. "We need to get her back on the ship quickly. I can't treat her without any of my supplies."

Usopp glanced nervously at Nami's frail appearance. "But she'll be okay, right?"

"She's lost a lot of blood," Chopper explained, his hoofed arm patting Nami's comfortingly. "And she has a very bad allergic reaction to the bullet. If I don't get any antibiotics in her right away, she'll die."

Sanji, Robin, and Usopp froze. "_DIE_?!"

Jumping a bit from the sudden outburst, Chopper could only nod his head clumsily.

"Th-Then let's _go_!" Usopp cried. "_C'mon_!"

He rushed everyone out of the prison cell.

Luffy paused on the way out, and determinedly handed Nami over to Sanji. "You guys take care of her," he said, taking off his straw hat and carefully placing atop her head. "I need to find Captain Alister."

"Luffy," Usopp sounded almost pitying. "Zoro's got him covered."

Staring at the stone floor, Luffy shook his head. "No."

His three crewmates could only gaze at their Captain desolately, knowing that he was the only one of them who was warranted to seek revenge. What had happened was entirely no fault of his own, but he still took responsibility. It was moments like these that the crew experienced a different side to Luffy; a darker one, in which all the innocence and light that radiated from him was completely diminished, and harsh reality settled in. He may have had very little sense for what was right and acceptable, but he had a very powerful sense for what was wrong. And what had happened to Nami - it was very, very wrong.

"Okay, then," Sanji said, shifting Nami in arms to make her more comfortable. "Do us all a favor, Captain."

Luffy looked up, slightly curious.

The chain-smoking cook's face was set. "Make him suffer."

He nodded, and took off.

_**ONEPIECE ONEPIECE ONEPIECE**_

Captain Alister stood calmly in the middle of his office, staring evenly at Zoro. Not an ounce of fear ran through his veins, and it was becoming clear to Zoro that this man was actually humoring him.

"I'm waiting," he scorned. "Aren't you going to slice me up, pirate hunter?"

Zoro had his arms crossed, watching the captain defiantly. "That's not my job."

"But you wished it were," he observed. "You are using every last fiber of your body to restrain from killing me, aren't you?"

Zoro remained silent.

"Took your crew for granted, didn't you?" He sounded pleased. Satisfied even. Like a point he had made was just proven. "Without the captain and the navigator, you are all lost."

Again, Zoro said not a word.

Sighing, captain Alister shook his head disappointedly. "You really do blame yourself, don't you? Well, I'll put you at ease, swordsman. I _proudly_ take credit for what happened."

An inkling feeling coursed through Zoro at those words, but he willed his face to remain impassive.

"You should see your almighty captain and navigator," Alister gloated. "Him, completely hopeless, and her, an inch away from death. Even the godliest of men succumb to weakness. Your captain's reign will be over. And if not at my hands, then someone else's. All great things come to an end, sooner or later. And his dear navigator will walk through Hell's gates with him."

Zoro lashed out, eyes scorching with hate. He pinned Alister against the desk, a sword pressed against his sword. Light drops of blood were already collecting in a pool on his blade's sharp edge.

"You put a bullet through one of my nakama," Zoro's voice was hoarse, but unforgiving.

Alister stayed still, unmoving, knowing that if he even wavered, the sword would slice easily through his throat. "Only because you were so impatient," he replied.

Seething, Zoro pressed his blade even deeper into the soft flesh of Alister's throat. And he never knew if he would have gone through it, because Luffy chose that moment to step in, placing his hand gently atop Zoro's.

Fingers still wrapped tightly around the handle of his sword, Zoro backed off reluctantly.

"He's all yours, Luffy."

Alister straightened, surprised at seeing Luffy's figure.

He wiped away the streak of blood on his neck with the back of his hand. "You escaped faster than I expected, Monkey D. Luffy," Alister smiled wretchedly. "But then again, you had a good incentive."

Luffy's glare was the epitome of 'if-looks-could-kill.' His gaze was darker than night, itching for blood. Nothing - absolutely nothing - could have gotten in his way, and Alister saw this. And for the first time since encountering the Straw Hats, he was scared.

Alister knew he was going to die that night at the hands one of the strongest pirate captains that ever hit the Grand Line, and he willing accepted it. Embraced it, even.

"What do you want, Luffy?"

"You. Hurt. My. Navigator."

Within the blink of an eye, Luffy was across the room, his right hand fastened tightly around the neck of Captain Alister, choking him.

"I want to kill you," Luffy responded to his preceding question.

Zoro just stood back and watched, an oddly satisfying feeling filling him as a cry was emitted from Alister's lips.

"J-Just tell me one thing, Captain," Alistser wheezed, arms and legs thrashing. "Tell me I had the right plan. T-Tell me I was right. Taking down the Straw Hats is a-as simple as taking down just the captain and the navigator."

"Apparently not _that_ simple," Zoro muttered.

Luffy didn't answer, his grip constricting harder with each passing moment. Alister struggled and gagged, and any attempt at clawing Luffy's hands away was futile.

Zoro looked away.

As much as he wanted this - the death of the man who tried to kill Nami - he couldn't bear to watch Luffy's reaction. The look on his captain's face, it was one of revenge and pure hatred. Lufffy was happy-go-lucky. Hatred was foreign to him. And Zoro was certain that though they'd encountered numerous foes along their journey, no one had come as close as Alister had to ripping out Luffy's heart. Fact of the matter was, though, the bastard did something much worst…he tried to destroy their crew. Their team; their friendship; their nakama; their family. And Nami was more than just family to Luffy. The women held a trust with him more than anyone else on the crew. He gave her a future again after defeating Arlong, and in return, she was absolutely devoted. And then Alister had to go and hurt her.

Idiot.

Luffy squeezed Alister's neck to the brink of death. That was his goal. Flashes of Nami's suffering face entered his mind, and it made him even angrier.

She could die.

He could lose her.

All because someone tried to prove a point.

And now he'd pay.

_**ONEPIECE ONEPIECE ONEPIECE**_

"_Luffy!_"

"Hold her down!"

"I'm _trying_. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Luffy!"

"Ow! She just _kicked_ me in the nose!"

"Maybe if you weren't standing where her heels are, Usopp."

"He said hold her down, didn't he?!"

"L-Luffy!"

"Why does Nami keep calling out Luffy's name?"

"She's hysterical," Chopper explained, taking out a syringe. "Luffy was the last face she saw before passing out."

"Ouch!" Usopp screamed again, clutching his stomach. "Man, are her heels made of steel or something?"

"Her shoulder needs surgery, and she needs five different shots of antibiotics immediately," Chopper was getting anxious, sweat appearing on his deer face. "I can't do that if she doesn't stop moving."

Robin sighed. "I'll take care of it."

Multiple arms soon sprouted out from the bed on which Nami laid trouncing, wrapping around her legs, torso, and arms.

"Lu-Lu-Luffy!" Nami gasped, crying uncontrollably. "_Luuuffffyyy_…"

It was heartbreaking to watch, and Usopp desperately wanted to leave. But he knew he had to stay to help Chopper with the process. And he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to Nami during the procedure that could have easily been prevented with the help of an extra set of hands. Robin couldn't take care of everything, after all. Devil Fruit powers or none, she was still just one person.

"Lucky Sanji," he murmured under his breath.

_**ONEPIECE ONEPIECE ONEPIECE**_

Having dropped off Nami, Chopper, Usopp, and Robin back at the Going Merry, he fought tooth and nail to stay by the navigator's side, but the ever wise Robin blatantly pointed out that Luffy and Zoro needed a way to get back.

So there he was, back on the Marine's base, smoking beside the row boat to pass the time as he waited for the rest of his crew.

It wasn't a long wait. He wasn't even done with his cigarette when they appeared out of the dark, through the acid burnt opened gates from previously.

Sanji eyed them both avidly. "It's done?"

Luffy's black mane covered his eyes and responded by getting in the row boat.

With small nod, Zoro helped Sanji push the boat back into the water. "It's done."

_**(A/N): Due to popular demand, there will be a fourth (and I swear, this time, FINAL) chapter to this story. And to think, this started off as a two-shot.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The captain never strayed from his navigator's bedside. She'd slept for two days straight, this being the third, and he never took his eyes off her. There was a sense of déjà vu about this, as it felt very similar to their Drum Island adventures, and Nami was in a life threatening predicament then as well. The only difference was, this time, she wasn't sick - somebody intentionally caused harm to her.

He remembered climbing back on board the Going Merry, only to find Nami screaming his name in hysterics. He'd immediately rushed to her side, panic running through him. She was crying and writhing, trying to escape the holds of Robin's arms. Sanji broke apart ("_Oh, shit_."), and Zoro blanched and walked out of the room the moment he noticed the state she was in, too scared to even react. Chopper tried his best to ignore the commotion of his crew and was shakily drawing medicine from a tube and trying his best not to make eye contact with her. The look her face - it was too hard to watch. And only Luffy was ignorant enough to stare at the sensations etched across her features. It made his heart tear to shreds.

He hoped he never saw her like that again.

Three nights later, she was sleeping fitfully. Luffy held her hand in his, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest. Seeing this confirmed that she was alive. Maybe not alright, but she was living, and that was all that mattered. He was incredibly afraid that if he blinked, she would disappear. Vanish into thin air. Which was what he deserved, anyway.

It almost cost the crew a member - their navigator - to realize that they had been taking one another for granted. A single gunshot, hitting one of their own, and they finally realized her worth. All of their worths. Because all it took was for one of them to fall, and the rest would follow. The crew would not survive without her.

_**ONEPIECE ONEPIECE ONEPIECE**_

"Why didn't we think of it before?"

Usopp's question hung heavily in the air.

The entire crew, minus Luffy and Nami, were seated on the deck, trying to enjoy the fresh air after having devoured a sumptuous dinner made by their cook.

Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette. "Because none of the bastards we came across in the past were that smart."

"Take out the foundation that built the crew, and the crew collapses," Robin said, flipping through another page of her book. "It's extremely methodical thinking. Very clever."

"Nami was the first of us that Luffy met," Usopp commented thoughtfully. "They really are the foundations that built the crew."

"What would have happened if Captain Alister had succeeded?" Chopper asked nervously.

Robin gave the doctor a sad smile. "Then it would have been the end for us."

"We just have to make sure no one else tries to destroy us like that again," Sanji growled.

Robin shook her head. "There is no guarantee."

"We almost lost both of them today," Usopp sighed sorrowfully.

Zoro's eyes were closed, but he was listening to every word, and it was making him angry again. He'd already punished himself with 2,000 push ups. And currently, he felt like doing another round.

"No," he muttered.

Heads turned to look at him.

"We almost lost _one_ of them" his voice caught in his throat. "Luffy's a survivor. He always comes back from death. Nami…she's only human."

_**ONEPIECE ONEPIECE ONEPIECE**_

Nami's eyes opened blearily to a dark room, barely lit with a fading candle. She suppressed a strong groan trying to escape her throat. Her left shoulder felt numb, and her entire body felt heavy. Her fingers twitched, and she discovered that her left hand was wrapped in someone else's.

Luffy's head rested on her bed, against her side, with half his body leaning over her comforter and clenching her hand like his life depended on it.

She stared at her captain in slight shock, not expecting him to be there, yet knowing very well he wouldn't be far.

Tentatively, she reached out with her right hand.

His hair was as soft as it looked. Messy, jet black locks swam through her fingers. He looked completely at peace and more childish than usual, if that was even physically possible.

He shuddered from her soft touches, slowly waking up.

"Nami?" Luffy blinked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hi, Luffy."

Her voice was rough an raspy from a combination of exhaustion and not talking.

An enormous smile encompassed his face. "You're finally awake!"

Now, she was surprised. "How long was I asleep?"

"Almost three days."

Nami gaped. "_T-Three days_?"

Luffy nodded. "Robin's been navigating. She said we were going…West?"

Relief flooded through Nami. The ship had been in Robin's hands, so that meant they at least were headed in the right general direction. All Robin had to do was keep the ship pointed in the same direction it was going before the ambush happened, and Nami knew raven haired woman was smart enough to figure that out.

"Are you still hurting?"

Well, that was certainly a loaded question.

She smiled weakly. "I feel better than I did before Luffy," she answered cautiously.

Knowing him, he would flip if she said the wrong thing.

He openly stared at her, as if searching for any indication that she may have been lying.

"What happened to Alister?"

His gaze darkened, and his eyes fell downward. "He got what he deserved."

A chill went Nami's spine, her eyes widening. "You didn't…" She couldn't even finish the sentence.

He didn't answer her, and chose to remain silent. Nami felt a muddle of emotions overwhelm her, and she was at a lost for words. The question of whether he did or didn't still dangled openly. And it would probably remain that way.

"I'm sorry."

The apology and sudden break in silence caught Nami completely off guard.

He shook his head in aggravation. "He hurt you. And he shouldn't have hurt you."

Nami pursed her lips. "It wasn't your fault."

"You're not the one who's supposed to get hurt."

"…What?"

Luffy's grip on her hand tightened. She'd almost forgotten that he was still holding on to her.

"You're not the one who's supposed to get hurt," he repeated. "Everyone else gets hurt. Me, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Usopp…everyone but you."

A sudden, unexpected anger boiled in Nami at what he said. "So I should just stand back and watch everyone else get injured, like some helpless damsel?"

Luffy looked at her, confused. "You're not helpless."

"Exactly!" she seethed, her energy coming back full force as she sat up in bed. "_I'm not_. I can fight, just like the rest of you."

"I know," Luffy said, eyes downcast.

"Then tell me, Luffy." His name was like fire on her tongue, rolling through her lips in frustration and - for some odd reason - fear. "Why am _not supposed _to get hurt?"

Luffy didn't answer.

"I'm a part of this crew, too," she continued, softening at his solemn expression. "I have to shed blood just like everyone else. Haven't you learned by now? Haven't I _proved_ myself by now?"

"But…" Luffy swiftly lifted his eyes to meet hers, and quickly returned his attention to a spot on her bed. For a split second, there was an unfamiliar emotion in his irises that Nami wasn't used to seeing. "You're important."

Nami let out an exasperated sigh. "More important than Zoro? Or Sanji? Or anyone else?"

A pause followed.

"…I need you, though."

Nami froze.

Luffy began to unconsciously trace circles on the back of hand, determined to look at only her bed sheets. He felt a strange sense of relief after saying that, and he didn't know why. It was like, all of a sudden, some heavy burden he'd been carrying was lifted.

He wasn't sure what this new sensation in him was, be he found that he didn't mind it..

"I like it when you're around, Nami," Luffy endeavored to get his thoughts out. "When you smile and laugh, I feel really happy. But when you're hurt, I get this really bad feeling in my chest, like someone's trying to hurt me, too."

Nami felt her heart lurch at his words.

She placed her hand atop of his reassuringly. "That just means you care about me, Luffy," she said, her voice shaking just the slightest.

A baffled look fleeted through his face. "So how come I don't feel that way with anybody else? Does that mean I don't care about them?"

"Uh, n-no," Nami struggled, not used to such a vulnerable side of Luffy. "I…you're just, um…_Luffy_…"

Her captain locked eyes with her, and this time, he didn't move. "I get really mad when someone does something bad to you," he said with a frown. "And I don't like getting mad, but if it means that I'll be able to keep you safe, then I'll do whatever it takes."

She let out a deep breath she didn't she was holding, her thoughts running amuck through her head.

"Luffy," her voice was just an octave above a whisper. "Do you know what love is?"

Uncertainty flooded through Luffy, and by the look on his face, Nami guessed that he might have known _of_ it, but never knew it personally.

"It's like friendship and family put together," she tried to explained. "But a lot stronger. It's not just caring, it's protecting. It's not just promises, but guarantees…it's not just for now, but forever."

"So then, it's like us?" Luffy gestured between the two of them.

Nami gazed at him, baffled herself that such a simple statement could hold so much truth and meaning.

She couldn't find a single way to argue against him. Ever thing that she'd just said, it had unknowingly described their relationship.

"Yes," she sighed. "Like us."

There was a long pause following this as Luffy took in what she said. He looked down at their hands, and as he focused on their interlocking fingers, he couldn't help but notice how small and slender her fingers were compared to his.

"…I love you?"

Nami groaned, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palm in frustration. "It shouldn't be a question, Luffy."

Luffy's eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. "I…" he lips froze for a moment. "I will protect you. I'll keep you from getting hurt because you're too important to get hurt. And I'll never break a promise to you. I'll always keep you close, because I like when you're close. And I'll make sure you never cry, because you're more beautiful when you smile…but you're still really pretty when you cry, though, I just like it better when you smile, just-"

"Luffy!" she cut him off, holding in her laughter. "_I get it_."

And with all that he promised for her, she felt it was almost better than loving her.

"Just promise me one thing, Captain."

"Anything."

He agreed so effortlessly it almost knocked Nami off her bed.

"Don't ever blame yourself again."

She received a blank stare in return. "I…I-I can't."

Nami let a smile slip through her lips, unsure why what he said was so pleasant to her. She reached over, tugging his arm closer and bringing his a good portion of his body on the bed with her, and enveloped him in tight embrace. He returned in reluctantly, in minor shock.

"Nami?"

"Thank you, Luffy."

Luffy grinned in return.

Knowing that he could - he would - never stop blaming himself, made all the promises he verbalized to her before real.

And she knew, without a doubt, that he loved her.

…Just in his own way.

_**(A/N): It's done! Finito! I have to be honest, though. I'm not completely satisfied with this ending, so I might do a rewrite. But AFTER I finish my other fics. Priorities, priorities.  
**_


End file.
